tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Profit and Loss Tables
Breeding animals requires Love points. You can breed animals by giving two juvenile or adult animals of the same species full love points and then dragging one next to the other or clicking on the "Breed!" button below their love points. ''Love Points A level 1 player begins the game with a maximum limit of 9 Love points. As the player levels up, he gains a higher maximum limit on Love points. (I suspect it is every 2 levels, based on the current pattern) Other ways to attain Love points are: *Visiting a friend's farm. (Once per day for each friend) *Having a friend "help" one of your animals. This does not give you Love points directly but raises your animal's Love instead. (Once per day for each friend) *Purchasing a Love House and using it. *Buying Love points in the Shop. This is expensive and not recommended. *'Hint:' Watch your leveling, if your close to level spend all your love points as they reset to max when you level. While visiting your friends farms or using the Love House to gain 5 love, you can go over your current love max. . Breeding Breeding animals together rarely offers guaranteed results. For certain species, some colors are very difficult to get without the correct combination. As such this page's objectives are to obtain the following information: *The probability of getting an animal out of certain animal combinations. *The profit made from selling an animal compared to the cost of breeding it (Both in Gold and Love points). *This list is just for the initial price of animals for purposes of breeding/selling for profit. It does not take into account the selling price increase as the animal grows. '''The following sections will assume you are breeding two of the same color together, with the exception of the Unique Combinations section.' ''Normal Animals & Talking Animals (Level 1 Collection & Level 2 Collection) 'Sheep' 'Chicken' 'Pig' 'Dairy Cow' 'Bighorn Sheep' 'Spotted Pig' *Breeding two of the same color rarely gives anything but the same color again. If you do not have two Browns, breed Black + Brown together to get a decent chance at getting Black, Brown and Green. Brown + Brown rarely gives Green. Consider this animal to be very unprofitable to breed, despite the data. 'Leghorn 景黃雞' 'Cow' 'Rabbit' 'Horse' 'Hampshire' 'Highlander' 'Long-Tailed Rooster' |} 'Bearded Pig' 'Zebra' 'Spotted Rabbit' 'Hare' 'Reindeer' *Two Reds almost always give Red, and two Blues almost always give Blue. Breed Brown + Red to get Blue, and always breed two Reds for maximum profit. 'Sika Reindeer' 'Brown Bear' 'Polar Bear' 'Striped Bear' 'Penguin' 'Ninja Penguin 忍者企鵝' 'Brows Penguin' 'Emperor Penguin' 'Alpaca' 'Donkey' 'Boar' 'Unicorn' 'Squirrel Rabbit' Event Animals 'Halloween' 'Valentines' 'Easter' 'Spring' 'Cinco De Mayo' Special Animals Sailor animals 'Panda' Obtained by breeding White Polar Bear and Turquoise Bear - Must obtain two to breed Pandas. 'Pegasus' Only from Mysterious/Rainbow/Burning/Easter Eggs. 'Phoenix' Only from Burning Eggs Unique Combinations'' Category:Animals Category:Breeding Category:Gameplay